Possessed Love
by kellyQ
Summary: FINISHED! Demon and humans are at war, and familes will be torn apart ... Spiritshipping and other couples.
1. Prologue

Possessed Love

By KellyQ

Prologue

Fog lay heavily on the forest floor as a mist of rain came down and the wind started to pick up. The long grass swayed back and forth. All was quiet until a loud barking began. Birds started to scatter as a demon creature tore through the forest. He had brown hair and cocoa brown eyes. His long pointed ears were flattened against his head as he ran, and his crooked tail streaked behind him.

He went by the name of Judai Yuki – a second class demon.

He looked over his shoulder to see the hunters dogs close behind. Judai smirked. _That's right, _he thought. _Follow me..._

_**Judai ran into the house startling his boyfriend, Johan. He also was a demon. Johan had white ears, and a long tail. He wore a dressy white blouse, black pants and boots to match. A basket sat right by his side. In the basket were two of their babies, Haou and Yubel. Haou looked a little like Judai but had white ears and a tail. Yubel looked like Johan, except for her crooked tail and long ears. **_

_**"What's going on, partner?" Johan asked. **_

_**"It's the humans; they're hunting early this year," Judai explained. Johan paled. "Don't worry..." the brown haired teen reassured. Judai stepped up and gave Johan a kiss. "I'm not going to let anything happen you or our children. Now get yourself and the kids to safety." **_

_**"What about you?" Johan asked, grabbing his things to go. Judai narrowed his eyes playfully. Johan knew the look in his boyfriend's eyes. "Alright," the teen sighed. Johan picked up the basket. "Just be careful, partner." **_

Judai turned a sharp corner, jumped into a tree, and waited in the shadows. The dogs came around the corner a few seconds later, with three humans. Judai had the sudden urge to drop from the tree and show the humans that he wasn't some push over.

"We should just let the dogs loose," one man grumbled.

"Why do you think we have split up?" another man said, holding onto the ropes tied the dog's collars.

Judai's eyes widened. _They separated us on purpose? _

_**"Wait! One more thing, Johan. I want you go to Kenzan and Jim's place and wait for me there." **_

_**Yubel started to fuss and reach for Judai. Johan and Judai looked down. Judai leaned in and nuzzled his face in the small demon's chest, making Yubel giggle, with the feeling of protection and love. The brown haired demon pulled back and gave Johan one last kiss before he headed out the front door. **_

* * *

Rain started to come down in sheets as Johan made his way to the swampy area of the forest. Haou and Yubel started fuss and whimper. 

"I know you're hungry," Johan said. He walked to a thick oak tree and placed the basket down on the ground. Johan reached for Yubel as she started to and cry. "Shh. It's okay," he soothed, holding her close. He put a blanket around his daughter, and rubbed her back.

After a few moments, Yubel calmed down. Johan place his daughter next to his son. The young Anderson couldn't help but smile. He had to admit that having Haou and Yubel in their lives did wonders for them. Judai displayed a new side that no one had ever seen before - even Chazz had to admit that Judai had grown up to take responsibility.

_Judai ... _

Suddenly, something smacked right against his head, and Johan remembered nothing more until he woke up to the sound of teenagers arguing.

"You need to be more careful, mate," came an Australian voice. Johan knew it was Jim.

Johan opened his eyes and looked around and noted that Kenzan was standing there, scratching the back of his head. "Where's Yubel and Haou?" Johan asked dizzily.

Jim smiled and pointed to his right. "They're a sleep now. Haou was a little fussy, but after I gave him something to eat, he calmed down."

Johan got up, but soon regretted it when he felt dull pain in the back of his head.

"Sorry about that, soldier," Kenzan apologized. "I didn't mean to hit _you_ with a rock. You can never be too sure with people."

Johan smiled. "Don't worry about it," he reassured. He got up carefully and walked to his babies. "Judai should be here shortly. He said that the humans are hunting early this year."

* * *

A shadowy figure crept into the house and made its way to Haou and Yubel. Johan woke to the smell of a human – or so he thought. Johan narrowed his eyes and slowly crept to the drakened form. He was ready to pounce, but the shadowy turned and grabbed Johan and pulled him close. 

"Let go!" Johan cried.

Soft lips claimed the green-eyed demon's lips, to keep Johan from waking anyone up. The passionate teen blinked a few times. Johan moved his hands up and down the stranger's sides. Green eyes narrowed, as Johan sniffed again. An annoyed growl escaped from the back of Johan's throat.

"Judai ..." Johan whined, as he felt his boyfriend lick his neck.

"Shh. Not so loud," Judai murmured, continuing to clean his boyfriend. "You might wake them up. Besides, you're dirty."

"I'm dirty? You're the one who smells like a human," Johan teased, claiming Judai's lips.

"Sorry about that. I needed to throw the dogs off the track," Judai explained. "I also need to get the others and bring them here."

"I'll come with you," Johan offered.

"No," Judai said firmly. _No one touches you but me._ "Last time that happened, you nearly got raped by human hunters, lead by Giese Trapper - I don't want that to happen again!"

"Mar – Marcel…" Yubel uttered.

Johan and Judai turned their heads and stared at their daughter in shock. Had she just talked?

Judai smiled proudly. He walked over and picked Yubel up and swung her around. "Is that what you want? You want to see Marcel and Blair?"

Yubel nodded her head. "Marcel!" she repeated loudly.

"Not so loud, you'll wake your brother up," Judai chuckled. The warning came too late; Haou was already awake and tried to sit up, but failed. Judai laid Yubel down. "I don't like the idea of you going out there by yourself ..."

"He's not going alone. Shirley and I will go with him," came Jim's voice from the doorway.

Judai and Johan turned to see Jim, Kenzan, and Jim's pet crocodile - Shirely standing there. "Alright," Judai sighed. "How about this. You acompany Johan and the kids to Marcel, while I got get Chazz, Bastion, Zane and his little brother Syrus, so we can find out why they're hunting early this year."

* * *

The rain had stopped by the time Johan, Jim, Shirley, and Kenzan started to make their way Marcel's place. The bath was long and winding; they came to a fork in the road. Johan was about to go stright, Shirley growled and turned right. The others followed the crocodile. Haou opened his eyes and started to kick his legs, and reached for the string that was hanging from the handle. At the end of the string was a flat plastic toy. Haou put the thing in his mouth and started to chew on it. The chewing and kicking woke Yubel up. Johan looked down and noticed that Yubel was about to cry. 

Johan stopped walking and put the basket down.

Shirley growled. This time, it was type of growl Jim was familer with. Jim sniffed the air. He could smell the dogs alright. They were hound dogs by the smell. The hound dogs were really close. Jim stared at Johan. "We need to keep moving. The dogs have picked up our scent and will attack us at any moment."

"Judai …." Yubel murmured. "Want Judai!"

"I know you do," Johan murmured. _I want my partner too._

The dogs were waiting in the bushes, ready for an opportunity to strike. Shirley was the first to growl, and everyone stayed still. All was quiet until one of the dogs jumped right for Johan. The rest of the dogs jumped on the other demons.

Johan moved out off the way with the basket in his arms. He was not going to let them hurt Haou and Yubel! Another dog jumped out and knocked Johan down, causing him to through the basket. Johan hit his head hard on a rock near by. Before he black out, he saw one of the dogs caching the basket. Another dog walked up and took Yubel by the neck. The dog holding the basket in his mouth threw the basket near a throrny bush, with Haou still inside.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter One: Ten years later

Possessed Love

Chapter One: Ten years later

By KellyQ

Ten year-old Haou was curled into a fetal position, white ears flat against his head. He had been through another rough day with the other demon picking on him. _They never understand _Haou thought miserably. It angered him to no end that the other demons didn't respect his family. _Sometimes I wish it could've been me instead of Yubel. _He didn't remember much of his sister. The only thing Haou remembered was always being in the same basket with her. He put his hands on the scars on his face. The one thing Haou never forgot was being thrown into the thorn bush. He was never the same after that. Haou's body was scraped up and his eyes were scratched to the point that they had a reddish yellow possessed look.

Haou hated the way he looked. People made fun of his feminine appearance and humiliated him about his eyes. Haou always wondered why his family tried to keep him safe, when he was a problem from the start...

_**Haou saw movement from the corner of his eye. He turned and sniffed the air. A faint scent was in the wind, and Haou wanted to know where it was coming from. The aroma was sweet. He got up and walked toward the bushes, only to have strong arms pick him up. Haou looked up to see that it was Johan. He was pulled back just as a snake sprang out. **_

_**The snake hissed angrily when it missed its target. Johan's eyes flashed an orange possessed color, and he growled. His ears went flat against his head, and his tail twitched, warning the snake not to come any closer. Haou could feel Johan shaking in anger. **_

_**Suddenly sizable rock came flying toward the snake and landed right on its tail. The snake hissed in pain as it tried to wriggle out. **_

_**A familiar demon landed right in front of Haou and Johan. It was Judai ...**_

"There are you are, mate," came an Australian voice, snapping Haou out of this thought. He knew that it was Jim. "Is everything alright?"

"I don't know," Haou sighed. Jim sat down next to him. "I just wish that the other demons understood me like Johan and Judai do. Sometimes I'm tempted to ask how they ended up together, but something tells me that it was fate ."

Jim smiled. "They have been together for thirteen years, so I don't think asking would hurt – but I'll tell you one thing, mate, don't get too upset if they don't tell you too much."

* * *

A brown crooked tail moved along with the tall grass; the wind blew gently across the plain. Long ears perked up. A pair of eye's looked over the blade of grass. They were two different colors: brown and green. Scars went traced the skin of each eye. Unnatural black and white spiky hair blew in the wind. She was a demon. A demon with barely any memories of her real past. The only thing she remembered was being saved by a man named Cobra. Anything beyond that was fuzzy. She did remember a name. What was it again?

"Judai!" came a whiny male voice.

A sudden wave of energy came rushing to the female demon's head. She staggered for a moment before she passed out in the grass.

Johan and Judai came tumbling down the nearby hill. Judai landed on top of Johan, their bodies melted together. Johan moaned when he felt Judai grinding their hips together. He looked down at Johan's flushed expression. The sight turned Judai on; he was going to claim those pink luscious lips. Judai bent down and slipped his tongue in and explored inside of Johan's mouth.

Judai loved how sweet Johan tasted, and the way that the green-eyed demon moaned.

"Judai! You know that we're out on patrol, and right now is not the time!" Johan whined.

"How can I pay attention when your body is calling out for me," Judai murmured, running his fingers through Johan's hair.

As much as Johan loved the attention, he felt another presence in the area. Johan took hold of Judai, and they both sat up. "Do you smell something, partner?"

* * *

_**Yubel looked up to see warm brown eyes that held love and compassion. She reached for the person in front of her, hoping to touch the person's face. **_

_**"You're such a good girl, Yubel." The brown-eyed teen had such a tender voice. The baby demon giggled, reached for some brown hair, and yanked. "Ow! Don't be pulling on Judai's hair." **_

_**Yubel blinked. "J-Judai?" **_

A cold rag was placed on Yubel's forehead. Judai looked down at the young demon. When Judai and Johan found her; Judai got the feeling that he met her before. They both agreed to take Yubel to their place. They wanted to keep an eye on her. Johan walked in to see his boyfriend still sitting next the female demon. He moved behind Judai and wrapped his arms around him.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know," Judai murmured. "I have this strange feeling that I know her."

Johan nodded his head and kissed his boyfriend's shoulder. "We'll find out who she is when she wakes up."

Judai turned and kissed Johan, forgetting that Yubel was right there. She slowly opened her eyes to see two male demons kissing. She wrinkled her nose in slight disqust. Yubel never took the gay thing too lightly. From what she was told by Cobra - it was wrong!

Johan was the first to feel eyes on them. He turned his head, making Judai miss his mouth and kiss his cheek instead.

"Johan ...?" Judai murmured, feeling his boyfriend tense up. He turned his head to see that Yubel was awake. Judai and Yubel stared at each other. It didn't take long before Judai recognized Yubel's eyes. "Y-Yubel ...?"

The young female demon looked suspiciously at the brown haired demon. "J-Judai ...?"

Judai's face lit up with Joy. He moved in and hugged his long lost daughter. Johan watched the whole thing closely. Yubel stared at Johan for a moment, until the door opened and Haou walked in.

To Be Continued ...


	3. Chapter Two: Learning the Truth

Possessed Love

Chapter Two: Learning the Truth

By Kellyq

There was a lot of tension in the air as Haou stared. The female demon did smell familiar to him. It was almost like...

"Is that you, Yubel?"

The female demon stared, taking in everything. Judai could tell that Yubel was ready to pass out. "I know that is a lot to handle, but we are your parents."

Yubel shook her head; her breathing started to hitch. That can't be right! How can she come from two guys? Males can't get pregnant! "No! That can't be right," she yelled. "I don't believe you! I didn't come from you! Males can't get..."

"Pregnant. That's true, but Johan's special. He's the type of demon who can grant wishes," Judai explained. Haou frowned and wa8tched Johan lifted his shirt up. There, below the belly button was a scar. A scar that looked like someone had cut him open with a knife. "We've been together for a long time, and I really wanted to have a family with Johan," Judai continued, taking hold of his boyfriend and pulling him close. "Right after our first mating season, Johan became pregnant with you, our fist child," Judai smiled sadly. "But a hunter named Giese..."

"Judai ... can I talk to you alone," Johan murmured.

Haou watched his parents leave the room. Now was his opportunity to ask questions. Haou walked a little closer to Yubel. "What happened to you after the dogs attacked?"

"It ... it can't be ... how could Judai let this happen to me?" Yubel murmured, all the memories coming back to her.

Haou observed her for a moment. "You need to calm down. I know this is a shock, but there's no reason for you to get angry about it."

Yubel snarled. "What do you know about anger?"

"Plenty. I would take a lot of my anger out on anyone who I felt was a threat. But Judai and Johan were always there to help me make better choices," Haou explained, as he sat down on the bed.

Yubel moved away from him. "Who are you?"

"Figures. You don't even recognize me," Haou sighed. "It's Haou. Your brother."

* * *

Judai clawed the nearby wall. His ears were back and his crooked tail twitched. "I can't believe that slimy bastard! Cobra is going to pay for this!"

Johan narrowed his eyes for a moment and watched his boyfriend take his frustration out on the wall. _I've got to stop him from hurting himself. _Johan stepped in front of the wall, taking the next punch. Judai's eyes widened in shock. "I'm not going to let you hurt yourself like this." Johan coughed, blood trickling down the side of his mouth. "Let me fix it, Judai ..."

The brown haired demon stared in total shock. _Did I just ... _"Johan ... why – why did want me to slug you?"

"I wanted you to be mad at me," Johan said more calmly, looking into his boyfriend's eyes. "I wanted to find a way to get you to hate me for what happened …"

Judai's eyes clouded over with shock and confusion. "Is … is that how you felt?" Johan nodded his head. Judai extended his hand, Johan closed his eyes – afraid to be slapped. But instead of being slapped the green-eyed teen felt his body being pulled gently forward, and a wet tongue licking the blood off his chin. "We've been through his before: I'm not going to hate you," Judai murmured. "I love you too much. You saved me from total darkness. Showed me the beauty in life and gave me something that no one else could give me ... and that's love." Judai leaned in and kissed his boyfriend. He pulled Johan close and rubbed his back tenderly.

* * *

"Will you just leave me alone?" Yubel cried.

Haou stepped back and covered his ears. "You don't have to shout me!"

"Then get your face out of my sight you freak!" Yubel growled.

"That's enough out of both of you," Judai shouted, running into the room, Johan following close behind. "We're here to help you, Yubel ..."

"Help?" the young female demon responded coldly. Yubel got to her feet. "Were you there when the dogs attacked?" she asked, taking a step toward Judai. "Were you there to protect me when the dogs tried to tear me apart? No! And it's your fault!" Yubel hissed, giving Johan a venomous glare.

Haou growled and tackled Yubel to the floor. "Don't you dare accuse Johan for something he had no control over!"

"Haou," Judai said sharply. They both looked up to see that Judai's possessed eyes were green and grown. "That's enough!"

Johan watched closely as Haou let her up. Yubel's expression was blank as Judai bent down, and softly touched her forehead. Images before ten years ago flashed through her mind like pictures from a camera. Barred emotions came back, and Yubel didn't want anymore. She didn't want to know the truth. Yubel knew that guys don't pregnant.

Haou frowned when he caught a faint scent coming from the open window. That could only mean one thing ...

"Guys, we have to get out of here," Haou said, startling Johan, Judai, and Yubel. "Cobra's snakes are here!"

The warning came too late. One of the snakes came crashing in. Judai tried to help Yubel move, but she punched him. Haou and Johan moved out of the way at the same time.

"Venominon!" Yubel said joyfully. She was happy to see a familiar face. Two smaller snakes slithered in. "Lets get out of here!" Yubel said, getting on top of the large snake.

"Yubel, don't do this!" Judai cried. "You belong here, with your family!"

"I have no family, only Cobra, he's my family!"

Judai froze. His eyes clouded over with pain and disbelieve. It felt like someone had stomped on his heart. He was so wrapped in his own thoughts he didn't realize what was going on around until a painful cry reached his ears. Judai turned, and his eyes widened in complete horror. One of the smaller snakes had sprang toward Haou, ready to bite him. Johan, who was closer, stepped up and used his own body to protect his son.

"Johan!" Judai cried in fear. He ran up, but he was already too late. One of the snakes had bit Johan on the arm.

To Be Continued ...


	4. Chapter three: Stained With Poison

Possessed Love

Chapter three: Stained With Poison

By KellyQ

After Haou had chased the smaller snakes out, he went back to see if Johan was alright. Judai had moved Johan to the bedroom, and laid him down.

"Haou, go get me some water," Judai ordered. "And hurry!"

"R-right!"

Judai started to take his boyfriend's cloths off. He noticed that a lot of sweat was coming down Johan's forehead, and his breathing was labored. On further inspection, Judai noticed Johan started to become pale.

"This is all my fault," Haou muttered, walking in. He handed the bowl and rag to Judai. His long ears were back and his tail hung limp limp behind him.

"That's enough," Judai said, looking for the teeth marks on Johan's arm. He washed the sweat off. "Go see if we have some herbs left." Haou just nodded his head and left. "Hang in there, precious," Judai murmured, washing the sweat off his boyfriend. "I'm not going to let you die!"

Haou watched from the doorway, holding the herbs. He slowly walked up and placed the herbs next Judai. "Is he going to be okay?" Haou waited for Judai to reassure him. After waiting for a good two minutes with no replay, he left, and waited out side the door just incase Judai needed anything.

Judai turned to see that his son had the herbs read. He found the bite on Johan's biceps. He pulled out his knife and started to cut around the two puncture marks. Johan's scream ripped Judai's heart in half, as the green-eyed demon started to thrash around. Haou watched with a heavy heart. His parents shouldn't have to go through this. _I'll make you pay, Yubel, _Haou thought. _You have no right to hurt Johan and Judai! _With that last thought, Haou ran out of the house.

"Haou, wait," Judai cried out. He sighed when he noticed that Haou didn't hear him. "Just be careful!" He looked back at his boyfriend to see that the cut was bleeding. "Shit!" Judai tore two pieces of cloth from the blanket and started to tie them around the cut to stop the bleeding.

Johan was still panting hard, and sweat was coming down his forehead. Judai took the herbs and started to rub them into the cut. Johan's scream was cut off when Judai leaned in and kissed him. The brown haired demon started to wash Johan again.

"I'm not going to leave you, precious. I promised, and I don't break promises." Judai chuckled, as he ran his fingers threw Johan's damp turquoise hair. "I remember when we first meat. I wasn't all too friendly to you, until you offered some of your food to me," he explained. "That's when I got a good look at you. You were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. We became close friends after that. It wasn't long before I fell in love with you. I wanted to mate with you shortly after we started to go out." Judai leaned in and kissed Johan tenderly on the lips. By now the green-haired demon was sleeping peacefully. "I love you, Johan."

* * *

Haou sniffed around for any sent of Yubel. _I just don't get how she just can think of _disowning _us! Cobra must've messed her really bad. _Haou kept on running until he came to the darker part of the forest. He sniffed again and spotted Venominon making his way through the thick grass. Haou climbed up a nearby tree. He waited until the large snake mad its way underneath the tree. Haou looked down at his sister. She looked deep in thought. _Alright, _he thought. Time to get answers! He leaped from the tree and tackled Yubel to the ground. They both rolled two feet away until Haou manage to be on top of her. 

"Alright, I want some answers about you disowned your own family!"

"It's wrong! The whole thing is wrong! Now get off me you freak!" Yubel demanded.

"No! I'm not letting you go until you come home and apologize to Johan and Judai!"

Yubel's face turned sour. "Why should I apologize? Johan deserved to be poisoned!"

Haou's eyes widened in shock. "How can you say that? He loved you just as much as the rest of us!"

"If he loved me, then why didn't he try to save me? Why didn't Judai come save me?" Haou frowned. Those are good questions. "See? They don't!"

* * *

"L-love you too, Judai," Johan murmured. 

Judai's face lit up and carefully pulled his boyfriend close. "Oh. Thank goodness! I thought I was going to lose you this time!"

Johan smiled weakly. "Of course not," he murmured, kissing Judai. "You can't get rid of me that quickly. I promised that I would always be with you."

Judai smiled sadly at his boyfriend. "Do ... do you think I'm selfish, Johan?"

The green-eyed teen blinked a few times. "What are you talking about? You're not selfish. You've helped a lot of people, partner."

Judai sighed. "That's not it. I just make stupid decisions and it..."

The brown haired demon paused as Johan leaned in and kissed him tenderly. "As long as we have each other everything will be alright." Johan smiled and stared into Judai's eyes. "And besides, I wanted a family just as much as you did. So don't say you're selfish."

"Alright. If you say so," Judai murmured, kissing his boyfriend. He laid Johan down. "Now get some rest. I'm going to find where Haou and Yubel are."

"Alright, partner," Johan murmured. "Just be careful."

Judai nodded, and ran out. _I'll make this work. I'm not going to let things fall apart! Johan went through a lot to make me happy and I'm going to make sure that Yubel gets than a scolding! _

To Be Continued ...


	5. Chapter four: Memories

Possessed Love

Chapter four: Memories

By KellyQ

_I'll make this work. I'm not going to let things fall apart! Johan went through a lot to make me happy and I'm going to make sure that Yubel gets more than a scolding!_

_**Judai could smell blood and sweat when he finally managed to come into the room. His heart was thumping really hard against his chest. Judai was allowed to see his boyfriend and their first born. He slowly and quietly walked to the bed. Johan was still in slight pain after giving birth, but he felt proud. He slowly opened his eyes to see his boyfriend staring at him with joy and awe. **_

_**"W-where is she?" Judai murmured. Johan smiled weakly and moved part of the white blanket. There, on Johan's chest was a demon kitten. She looked like Johan, except for her crooked tail and long ears. "S-she's beautiful, Johan," Judai breathed, reaching out to touch the newborn. **_

_**"W-what do you want to name her?" Johan murmured as his boyfriend leaned in and licked the newborn, taking in her scent. **_

_**Judai smiled. He pulled the covers up and kissed Johan. "We don't have to worry about that right now. Just get some rest..."**_

Judai sniffed the air for both Haou and Yubel's scent. He always wanted to be ready for anything. His family was everything to him and he wasn't going to let anyone take that away from him.

_**Judai looked franticly around for his boyfriend. Johan had been missing for the past two days, and he was starting to become worried. Did he do something wrong? They just had their first love-mating season and it was the best experience he had ever had. **_

_**"Johan! Where are you?" Judai sniffed the air for his boyfriend. He came to a clearing and saw his boyfriend sitting there. "Johan!" **_

_**The green-eyed demon turned and his eyes widened in shock. He turned to run but Judai tackled him to the ground. "Where have you've been? I've been worried sick about you!" Judai said pulling his boyfriend close. **_

_**Johan didn't say anything right away. He turned his head with a shameful look in his eyes. "I just need time to myself, that's all."**_

_**Judai tightened his grip on his boyfriend. "Please tell me what I did. Am I not a good enough mate for you?" **_

_**Johan buried his face in Judai's shoulder and mumbled something that Judai couldn't quite hear, but he did hear the word 'being pregnant'. Judai's eyes widened, and his heart started to thump hard against his chest. **_

**Did he just say** …_**"Johan …? Are you …" **_

_**"Pregnant," the green eyed teen finished. "Yeah …" **_

_**Judai's expression brightened up and he laid Johan down. He pulled Johan's shirt up and sniffed his chest to make sure. **_

Judai couldn't help but smile at the memory of the day Johan announced that he was pregnant with one kitten. Judai felt so lucky that day.

* * *

Haou just sat there, Yubel's words playing over and over again. She did have a point. Johan and Judai spent a lot of time together alone rather than spending time with him. Haou shook his head. _That can't be right! We do spend time together as a family. __**Do they love you? Do they care enough to save you? **_A little voice echoed in his mind.

"S-stop it!" He yelled, clutching the side of his head. "Leave me alone! They're all lies!" By now Haou was hunched over, shaking with fear and confusion.

"Haou!" The young demon turned to see Judai running on all fours. "Haou, are you alright? Have you found Yubel yet?" Judai stopped and knelt down to see if his son was okay. Haou looked at his father and gave him a cold glare. "What's with that glare?" Judai asked sternly.

"Yubel was right. You and Johan never really cared about ..." before he could say anything else, Judai slapped Haou across the face. Possessed eyes widened as Haou put his hand on his cheek. He wasn't all too shocked that Judai had slapped him.

Judai reached out and took hold of his son by the face and stared deep into his eyes. It wasn't long before tears started to come down Haou's face. Why was Judai projecting painful memories of a time before he was born? "You need to understand," Judai started. "Johan sacrificed a lot for you and your sister. He loved you because you're his own flesh and blood."

By now Haou was sobbing on Judai's shoulder. "I'm so sorry," he said, repeating his apology more than once. "Johan ... he's okay, right?"

Judai smiled and wiped the tears from his son's eyes. "He's going to be okay. Now go home and make sure that nothing else happens."

"What about you?"

Judai narrowed his eyes. "I'm going after Yubel. She's been poisoned and I'm the only one who can free her. Now get going!"

Haou turned and ran, feeling his father watching him.

* * *

Johan sat up abruptly, sweat coming down his body. He turned to see Haou staring at him with a worried look. "I'm alright. I just had a bad dream."

"You were moaning something about Judai dying."

Johan bit his bottom lip. "It's not the first time I've had dreams like that." Johan smiled. "I've always felt grateful for having you and Judai in my life," he said pulling his son close. "And I'm sorry that things turned out the way they did. But we never stopped thinking about Yubel. We tried to find her, but there was no trace of her until now."

To Be Continued ...


	6. Chapter Five: Locked feelings of Love

Possessed Love

Chapter Five: Locked feelings of Love

By kellyQ

Judai had nothing but pure anger in his green and brown possessed eyes. He was staring at Venominon. The snake stared calmly back, unaffected by the glare the cat demon was giving him.

"We meet again, Judai Yuki," came a low taunting voice.

_Cobra, _Judai thought. He turned and saw the demon snake. "Where's Yubel?"

"If you want to see her again you'll have to earn your way to see her by going through me," Cobra said slyly.

Judai narrowed his eyes with suspicion. "Just tell me what you hope to gain by stealing our daughter from us?"

Yubel watched from the shadows and stared at Judai to see that his eyes had changed to a reddish yellow - possessed color.

_**Johan buried his face on Judai's shoulder and mumbled something that Judai couldn't quite hear, but he did hear the word 'being pregnant'. Judai's eyes widened, and his heart started to thump hard against his chest. **_

**Did he just say**…_**"Johan…? Are you…" **_

_**"Pregnant," the green eyed teen finished. "Yeah…" **_

_**Judai's expression brightened up and he laid Johan down. He pulled Johan's shirt up and sniffed his chest to make sure. Johan flushed with embarrassment and slight fear. Judai leaned up and kissed his boyfriend, reassuring him that things were going to be okay.**_

_**"You … don't mind?" **_

_**Judai smiled and ran his hand through Johan's hair. "Of course not. I think that's wonderful! And I know that our fist born will be a beautiful child …" he murmured leaning in to his boyfriend's long ear. "Because anything from you will be beautiful." **_

_**Unaware of what was going on, a pair of eyes were watching them from the darkness ...**_

"I already knew about Johan's special ability," Cobra explained with a sly look on his face. "You have one too, and when I heard that about your mate, I waited for the perfect opportunity to strike ..."

Judai growled, showing nothing but rage in his eyes. "You snake," he hissed showing his fangs. His ears were back and his crooked tail twitched dangerously. "Do you know how much pain _you _caused? How many people were hurt because you wanted to use her? A lot!"

Cobra snickered as Yubel's eyes widened. "You're half right," the snake demon replied. "Her power is strong and with that power the snakes will never die out ..."

"You greedy bastard!" Judai yelled, lunging at Cobra. The snake demon didn't have to move. One of the smaller snake sprang out and coiled itself around the cat demon's leg. Judai yelped in pain after landing hard on the ground. Another snake slithered up and wrapped it's tail around Judai's body. Yubel watched in slight horror as she watched the snake tightened around his chest. Judai looked up and stared directly into his daughter's eyes.

Cobra approched and crouched over Judai, roughly yanking him by the hair until their eyes met. "And I knew that if I waited long enough, you'd come to me …"

"Why do you want me? What did I do?" Judai wheezed out.

"You have a special gift to recreate," Cobra explained. Judai and Yubel's eyes widened. Cobra snickered at Judai's reaction. "Trust me. I know. That's why I kept Yubel all this time. Both of you are going to help me bring my son back!"

Judai growled, trying to wriggle free. Yubel bit her lip, wondering if she should help or not. Then she remembered something, something that Cobra's son said before he died. He didn't want to suffer anymore, and he wanted to be at peace after he was gone. Yubel leaped out, ready to defend Judai as Venominon caught her with the end of his tail and lifted Yubel into the air.

"You were always in the way," Cobra sneered, letting go of Judai. He walked toward Yubel and stuck her across the face.

Yubel's expression hardened. "There's something you should know," she breathed. "Your son wanted to die. He was in pain and you knew that keeping him alive was for your own selfish reasons ..." Venominon tightened his grip around Yubel's neck. "Because you couldn't handle the fact that he was going to die anyways!"

When Venominon started to choke Judai's daughter he went wild. _He's going to kill her no matter what happens, _he thought. "Let her go! Take me instead!"

Yubel's eyes widened. _He'd do that for me? Risk his own life, after what I did and said? _A tear streaked down Yubel's face. "Y-you don't have to do that, _father_," she said seeing Judai's shocked expression. "If Cobra wants his son back I'm willing to help him!"

Cobra smirked. _It won't be long, _he thought. _My son will be in my arms_. "I knew that you would see it my way," he said calmly.

The snakes let Judai go. He sprang at Cobra, only to get bit by one of the smaller snakes. While he lay crumpled on the ground Cobra kicked him. The last thing Judai remembered, before blacking out was Cobra and Venominon taking off with Yubel.

To Be Continued ...

This story is almost done. Just two more chapters and that's it! I want to thank you all for reading.  
KellyQ


	7. Chapter Six: A Death Wish

Possessed Love

Chapter Six: A Death Wish

KellyQ

Light rain came down as clouds rolled by. Cobra glanced over at Yubel to see that she wore a dark expression. _Judai ... _she thought, _I'll make sure that Cobra gets what he deserves! He took me away form my true family! And my happiness! _

_**Johan held Yubel close as he crawled on the bed. He laid her down on the middle of it as Judai walked in and climbed up too. Yubel's face brightened as she sat up and reached for Judai. The brown haired demon leaned in and nuzzled his face against her chest, making sounds with the back of his throat. Yubel fell back laughing as Judai pulled away, making faces. Johan smirked and took a gentle hold of Yubel's tiny wrist and guided the tiny hand to Judai's face. He made a popping sound with his lips every time Yubel's tiny fists hit Judai softly on the cheek. **_

_**Yubel yawned, arched her tiny body and rolled over to her side. Judai snuggled next her and started to rub her back. It didn't take long before she fell asleep. **_

Cobra studied her face_. She better not be planning anything, _he thought.

**_Johan's ears twitched at the sound of whimpering. He opened his eyes to see that Yubel was shaking and moaning in her sleep. Johan scooped her up and held her tenderly. "Shh," he soothed. "You just had a bad dream." _**

**_"I think she was dreaming about snakes," Judai muttered._**

**_Johan stared at his mate before looking back at Yubel. "Is that right?" _**

A soft gasp came from the back of Yubel's throat as Venominon dropped her in front of a small pile of ashes.

* * *

Judai slowly opened his eyes, feeling the snake's poison eating through his veins. _I can't believe this is how things are going to end, _he thought bitterly. Light rain started to hit the ground as the clouds started drifted over the forest. The cold rain started to feel good on Judai's heated skin as he went back to his demon form. He tried to get up but the snake's poison was taking a toll on his strength. _I can't give up! I have to save Yubel …_

"Judai …!" came Johan's voice. The brown haired demon slowly turned his head to see Johan and Haou running up in their demon forms. Johan skidded to a stop and knelt beside his mate.

"Father, get up!" Haou insisted. "We've got to get Yubel!"

Johan found the puncture wounds and started to squeeze the venom out. The turquoise haired demon looked back into Judai's eyes to see that they were starting to dilate and he knew what that meant. "No!" he leaned in and started to lick and suck the blood out.

Haou just watched with anger in his eyes. _Cobra's going to pay for his, including that bitch of a sister of mine! _Haou turned and ran down the path that Venominon created. Johan wanted to call for his son to come back and help him with Judai. But he knew if he didn't focus, his mate was going to die.

Haou stopped and gave them one last look. A tear came down his face at the sight. He knew what he was doing was selfish, but he wanted to punish Cobra and Yubel for hurting his family.

* * *

"Get on with it!" Cobra insisted.

A smirk slowly made it's way to Yubel's lips. When Venominon dopped her in front of the ashes, Yubel had to come up with a plane for escape. Yubel bent down and touched the ashes. Cobra watched her every move. He didn't like the way her facial expression changed.

"You better not be planing on leaving. After you revive my son, you're going to help me with a few little things. Then I'll let you go."

_Trust me, _Yubel thought. She had everything planned out. _You'll see your son, but it's not going to be the type of reunion you'll be hoping for. _From a nearby bush, Haou watched his sister with awe. He studied her face for a good solid moment, he could see that she was planning something. Envy started grow in Haou. Now that he thought about, he felt that way when they were kittens. Haou was so deep in thought, he didn't realize that Venominon was watching him. The large snake pulled him out of the bush and held him in the air by his tail.

"My, my, my," Cobra mused, watching a couple of snakes drop from the tree and latch their tails around Haou's body. Venominon let the young cat demon fall to the ground. "What do we have here? Hmm. You must be Haou. Another one of Judai and Johan's offspring."

"Baka! What are you doing here?" Yubel scolded.

"What does it look like? I came to help! Do you have a problem with that?" Haou snapped.

"Yes, I do! You're suppose be with Johan and Judai, not here!"

"Johan's alright. It's Judai I'm not so sure about," Haou muttered.

Cobra snickered. "He's probably dead along with Mr. Anderson."

Yubel stumbled and fell back, her eyes wide with horror and disbelieve. "No ... that can't ..."

Haou let out a cry of anger and thrashed around. He bit both snakes at the back of their heads. He lunged for Cobra, but Venominon whacked him with his tail, sending the cat demon to the ground. Haou jumped to his feet, and changed to his demon form. He leaped for Venominon, ready to attack him.

Yubel still sat there stunned. _No! That has to be a lie …_ she shook her head, trying not to have images of her parents lying on the ground, dead. "No! You're lying!" without thinking, Yubel lunged for Cobra with rage in her eyes.

* * *

Judai slowly opened his eyes to stare into the eyes of his mate. "Johan ...?" he murmured, seeing anger, and fear in green eyes.

"Judai!" he hissed, his ears flat against his head, his long tail twitching. "What were you thinking, going after Cobra all by yourself? You almost died!" The brown haired demon winced when heard the pain and anger in Johan's voice. "If you did, I'd die too, so don't do something like that again!"

Judai's eyes widened before he hugged Johan. "Gomen, precious! I didn't mean to hurt you," he murmured. The last thing he wanted was for Johan to be mad at him. Johan hugged back, feeling bad that he had yelled at his mate.

"Judai!"

They both turned their heads to see Syrus, Zane, Atticis, Alexis, Marcel and Blair in their demon forms. Syrus was the first to go into his human form and was by his friend's side.

"Are you alright?"

"He's been poisoned," Johan explained. "I need for you guys take care of him." The others nodded their heads. Judai tried to get up but a wave of nausea swept over him. "Partner! You need to rest. I haven't gotten all the poison out. If you move, it will spread!"

"B-but Yubel and Haou ..." Judai murmured, feeling that he was going to pass out.

"Baka! You can't move! Let me take care of this!" Johan said, trying to keep his emotions at bay.

"B-but Johan," Judai uttered, before passing out. His body went limp in Johan's arms. The one thing that went unnoticed by everyone was that a tear streaked down Judai's face.

To Be Continued ...


	8. Chapter Seven: Is this It?

Possessed Love

Chapter Seven: Is this it?

By KellyQ

Haou let out a cry of anger and thrashed around. He bit both snakes at the back of their heads. He lunged for Cobra, but Venominon whacked him with his tail, sending the cat demon to the ground. Haou jumped to his feet, and changed to his demon form. He leaped for Venominon, ready to attack him.

Yubel still sat there stunned. _No! That has to be a lie _ she shook her head, trying not to have images of her parents lying on the ground, dead. "No! You're lying!" without thinking, Yubel lunged for Cobra with rage in her eyes.

Cobra moved out of the way just as Yubel landed in the crouching position. She whipped her head to the right and glared at the snake demon leader. Yubel's crooked tail twitched, and her eyes flashed. She wasn't going to let Cobra get away. Yubel was ready to pounce again when large rocks started to rain down from the heavens. Yubel yelped in shock as she moved out of the way. She looked up to see an Eagle flying over head, dropping rocks.

"Hey, watch where you land those thing, Cobalt!" Haou snapped, after dodging one.

The rock hit Venominon right on the head. The large snake shook his head and Haou found the opportunity to lung at the large snake again. The brown cat demon dug his claws into Venominon's chest, earning a hiss of pain coming from the large snake.

"Venominon, what are you -" Cobra started to say.

Haou then sunk his teeth into the snake's skin and tore it off. Blood and acidic venom splattered all over his face. _I'm not going to give up, _Haou thought as he cried out in pain. He used his back paw to make the hole even bigger. By now Venominon was thrashing around, hitting everything in his path.

"Venominon, stop it!" Cobra ordered.

Yubel watched with horror and awe. She didn't think that her brother would conjure enough courage to go up against a large and powerful snake. Cobra ran up and tried to stop Venominon from coming near his son's ashes. He was so fixed on stopping the large snake he forgot about Haou and Yubel. It didn't take long before Cobra remembered.

"You planned this all along, didn't you?" Cobra barked turning to face Yubel; his eyes started to slant, and his skin sowed scales. Yubel's eyes widened in horror as she watched Cobra slowly change into a snake.

Venominon had stopped thrashing and Haou slowly slid down from his spot on the snake's chest. The few smaller remaining snakes seized the opportunity to finish Haou off. They both sprang at Haou and bit him on the back of the shoulders. Yubel watched Haou's body fall to the ground with a thump. She stared back at Cobra for a moment. _This is for you, Haou, _she thought. Yubel lunged forward and sank her teeth into Cobra's neck, tasting the warmth of his blood and sharp acidic venom down her mouth. They both went crashing to the ground and Yubel kept her hold on Cobra's neck until he stopped moving.

* * *

Johan's long ears went straight up at the sound of shouting, hissing, and thrashing. _Please don't let them die! _The white cat demon hoped. Johan almost lost Judai and he didn't want to lose his kids.

After Yubel was born, she brought joy to Judai and Johan. Sure, they had had hardships when it came to other demons wanting to take Yubel. Johan growled. _I'm going to kick Cobra's ass like I did with Amon! They never cared about how anyone felt. They only cared about themselves! _The memory of Amon taking Yubel was something Johan would rather forget; including memories of being hunted down by Giese Trapper. Johan never understood why the man was so fixed on him when there was plenty of demons to hunt.

**Giese had a smug look on his face and stared lustfully at Johan. "You can grant wishes," he said, walking toward the bound demon cat. "And I know you're pregnant ..." Johan tried to scoot away from Giese, but the demon hunter stomped on the demon's tail. "You want to guess how I know? I can smell it ..." Giese smirked when he noticed that Johan turned pale. **

**"How ..." **

**Giese snickered. "I'm part demon, that's another how I know. And with you pregnant, dogs will have something to practice their skills on when the baby is born." **

A squawk snapped Johan out of his painful memory. He stopped and looked up to see that it was Cobalt Eagle. The bird landed just as Sapphire came galloping up with two figures on his back.

"Oh no ..." Johan murmured feeling fear in his pounding heart.

Sapphire lowered himself so Johan could get a better look and he let out a horrific scream. Blood covered both Haou and Yubel's wounds. Their bodies were bashed up. Johan could smell Poison. The turquoise-haired demon gently slid both of his kids off of Sapphire and laid them on the ground.

A moan came from Yubel's lips. "J - Johan ...?" she breathed, but it was more like a gurgle.

The green-eyed demon was by her side in a matter of moments. "Yubel! Are you alright?"

"T -that's a - a - stupid question. But you guys don't have - have to worry about - Cobra. He - he's gone." Yubel closed her eyes for a brief moment and looked over at her dead brother. "Haou did most - most of the fighting," She started to explain. "You would've been proud - of - him." Yubel glanced back at Johan and put her shaky hand on his cheek. Yubel stroked Johan's cheek lovingly. "You're just as soft as I remembered when I was a baby, and just as _beautiful_." the last part came out as a moan. "I'm really sorry for causing _you_ so much pain ..."

"Don't talk like this," Johan panicked. He looked at his faithful flying companion. "Cobalt, go see if you can go find Ms. Fontaine, and hurry!"

"J - Johan ... you don't have to ..." Yubel wheezed out, seeing the Eagle take flight.

"I'm not going to let you die, Yubel," Johan said looking at his daughter to see that her eyes were already lifeless. Horror swept across Johan's face. He started to shake his daughter. "Yubel, wake up - don't do this to me!" Johan continued to shake Yubel's lifeless body, and that's when he realized that she was gone. "I'm so sorry, sweetie," Johan murmured, holding his daughter close.

* * *

_**Judai found himself floating in complete darkness. He looked around and spotted a familiar figure in the darkness. "Yubel?" The figure turned and sure enough it was her. Judai's face lit up as his body floated toward her. "Yubel, you're alright!" The two pulled each other close. It wasn't long before Judai started to sob. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" **_

_**Yubel blinked. "You have nothing to worry about, papa," she reassured. **_

_**It was Judai's turn to blink as he pulled away just a little. "What are you talking about?" **_

_**"Cobra. He's gone. You don't have to worry about him anymore." **_

_**Judai's eyes widened. "You killed him?" **_

_**Yubel nodded her head, hoping to get some sort of reward for doing something good. Judai was about to open his mouth then he remembered something. "Wait! Where's Haou - and Johan?" Yubel closed her eyes and when she didn't answer right away, Judai started to panic. "What happen to them, Yubel?" **_

_**"Johan's fine," she reassured. "But Haou's gone too." Yubel chewed on her lower lip, wondering if she should tell her dad that he was dreaming. **_

_**Judai closed his eyes and a tear came down the right side of his face. "I had a feeling that something like this was going to happen," he murmured, pulling his daughter in a warm embraces. "And I'm sorry that I didn't come and save you." **_

_**Yubel chuckled and kissed Judai on the cheek. "You're silly daddy. I should apologize. I didn't mean any of those things I said." she smiled. **_

_**"Partner, please wake up," came Johan's worried voice. **_

_**Yubel watched her father look for the source of the voice. "Precious ..." Judai murmured. **_

_**"Go to him," Yubel said. **_

_**Judai turned and bright light filled his vision.**_

* * *

Johan leaned over Judai with fear in his emerald eyes. After he returned with the news that Yubel and Haou were dead; the others told him that Judai may not make it. Johan pushed passed them and went over to his mate.

"Partner, please wake up!" Johan shouted. A light moan came from the back of Judai's throat. Johan's face lit up. "Judai!"

"J - Johan ..." the brown-haired demon said in a raspy voice. Judai tried to open his eyes, but he could only open one at the moment.

"Judai!" Johan pulled his mate close, and held him tenderly. It didn't take long before Johan started to sob.

Jim looked sympathetically at the two. "We got there too late to do anything," Jim spoke up. "But we don't have to worry about the snakes anymore. Haou and Yubel managed to kill Cobra and Venominon," the crocodile demon explained. "Now that they don't have a leader, we might have enough power to make peace with the humans and stop them from hunting."

Jim waited for a reaction, but he could tell that Judai was focused on Johan. The others in the room saw it too and they all decided to leave.

* * *

"Precious ..." Judai murmured, feeling that Johan wasn't going to let go him any time real soon. "Johan ...?"

"They're gone ..." Johan murmured, shivering a little. "I'm sorry. I ... I tried ..."

"Shush," Judai soothed, rubbing his mate's back. "What happened wasn't your fault. We shouldn't feel grief for them. We should be proud of them. They brought peace and we can start over again."

Johan pulled back and looked away with guilt in his eyes. "That's just it ... I can't get pregnant anymore," he said in a quiet voice.

Judai's expression softened and he stroked his mate's cheek with a weak shaky hand. "And that's okay, Precious. I still love you Johan Yubel Anderson ..." he murmured, pulling his mate close and they both lied down, cuddling close to each other. Judai sighed in content as he closed his eyes and allowed the warmth and darkness to consume him.

* * *

Shepherd looked up with sympathy in his eyes as Johan handed the peace treaty documents over. _The poor lad, _he thought. _Losing his children first then his mate had taken a toll on his heart. _The news of what happened didn't take long to spread and the death of Judai Yuki was a great shock to half of the forest. No one ever thought the great Judai would die. Johan took it the hardest though. After Judai's death, Johan shut himself off from the others.

The poor cat demon only kept to himself and he became a little bitter to anyone who came anywhere near him. Johan did things on his own, and his beautiful emerald eyes became an orange-possessed color. No one liked the new change in Johan, it was like part of him had died.

Johan now wore all black and over it, he had on a gray cloak and hood, that covered most of his face. All you could see was orange-possessed eyes and the outline of Johan's face.

Shepherd sighed and handed the documents over to Johan. The young cat demon looked the documents over before he rolled them up and walked out. Shepherd let out another sigh.

_I don't think he's ever going to mate again._

The End

I want to thank my editor for helping me! He's so cool!

Oh, there's going to be a sequel to this story. It should be up soon called "What Hurts the Most". A song by Rascal Flatts.


End file.
